My baby Girl
by JokerandHeathrulesx
Summary: where life is bad Bree finds something good in Billy and the gang. they feel like family but what secrets lie what is Billy not telling her. with abuse and fear
1. Chapter 1

chapter one - Family who are they?

Tonight was like any other night. I had moved in with my new foster dad, Craig. He was horrible as the week turned into months, I became less caring at what he did to me. It was the thirteenth August, Craig had came through the door. He walked towards me. My shaking figure and the tears trying to escape. But I couldn't look weak not in front of him.

He walked towards me and grabbed my hair and through me acros the room. I tried to hold back the cries I so desperatly wanted to let out.

He walked towards my small figure that was laid by the wall. He brought his foot back and kicked me over and over. The pain was hard to bare and blood was everywhere. He kicked me anywhere, it never bothered him where he hit me.

"Die Bitch." He yelled. I knew I had to get out. The kicking stopped and he sat down on the sofa and fell asleep.

My body killed as I used the door to help me up. I walked to the door and managed to walk down the corridor. I suppose I better tell you who I am. My name is Bree. I'm fifteen. I have been in and out of foster home all my life. If there not phyical abusive they find other ways to hurt me. I don't really know much about my real family. All I knew was that my dad had tribal tattoo's. I must have been walking for ages. I coughed viciously and felt the pain in my chest. I could feel the warm liquid in my mouth.I made it to the pub called the four roses. I pulled the door opened with all my strength and walked in holding the door. The first person I laid eyes on looked shocked. Did I looked that Bad?

He was the barman his hair curly. He was a bulid up guy with brown eyes. He ran round the bar and caught me before I fell. I heard the door open as I was in the man's arms.

"It's alright Sammy. I got her." A deep voice said as he picked me up from Sammy. I felt his arm around my shoulder and my legs as he carried me outside and stuck me in the black mustang which had a tribal patterns down the side. He sat me in the passenger seat and did my seat belt up. I watched a he rushed round to the drivers side. Why was he so worried? Did he care?

"Your be ok. What's your name?" He asked. He was a pale man. His head had been shaved, he had fierce blue eye and a menacing look. I saw that he had scars. One on his chin, his side of his nose and by his right eye. He wore all black with a brown long trench coat with his collar up.

"B..ree." I said as I coughed again. I thought he was going to take me to the hospital but instead took me to a block of aparments.

"My name is Billy Darley. I'll fix ya up Bree. You can stay with me for now kid." He said. He got out and came around to the passenger side. He took me out gently and carried me upstair to his front door. He opened it up and took me through to the front room. There wasn't much there. The walls were bare. He had a large lat scree tv. Some old leather sofa and a coffee table.

He laid me down on the sofa and began to pull my top off. I tried to move away.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya kid. I promise ya." He said. I tried to relax a he took it off. I watched his face turn to shock as he saw all the brusies and marks.

I watched him go into what I think must of been the bathroom. He came back out with a cloth that was wet and beagan to wash the blood off. When he was finshed he put the cloth down.

" Come on, you need a bath. I'll help ya." He said I shock my head, I couldn't. I was so scared that he'd hurt me. I didn't know if I could trust him yet.

"Come on Bree. I need to clean ya up. Your a mess. I just want to help ya. I won't ever hurt ya. I promise." He picked me up and carried me into the small bathroom.

He began to run the bath. I turned and saw my reflection in the mirror. I had bruises every where. I looked at my face. Everytime I breathed it hurt. I was in so much pain. Billy turned the tap off and looked at me.

"Get undress and i'll help ya in and out." He said. I went down to my jeans. My hand were shaking as I attempted to undo it. Tears streaming down my face. I heard Billy sigh as he moved forward to help me.

"No don't ." I begged

"Whoa I wasn't gonna hurt ya. You know that, I'm trying to help." He said as he unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down. Once I had taken off my bra an pants off, Billy picked me up and placed me in the tub. I pulled my legs up to my chest and began to cry.

"'s ok. Your safe now." Billy said. He took the shower head and rinsed off all the blood and washed my hair. His touch was so soft.

He turned and got me a white towel. I stood up and he wrapped it around me. He picked me up and carried me to one of the bedrooms. He placed me down on the bed and went throught his wardorbe. He pulled out a black long sleeve t-shirt and a pair of black boxers.

He gave them to me an I put them on once I was dressed i sat on the bed.

"Get some sleep Bree." He said as he went to walk out the room.

"No,please. Don't leave me." I begged. He walked towards me and picked me up and stuck me under the covers.

He got down on his knees.

"I'll be right out there if you need me. No-one is ever gonna hurt ya again. I'll protect ya." He said, I shock my head as more tears fell. I couldn't be left alone.

I didn't really know Billy that well. But I knew that he wanted to help. I knew who he was a Ganglord but I couldn't see that at the moment. To me he wa some guy that just wanted to help. He let out a deep huff and stood up.

He walked to the end of the bed and picked up the blanket.

"Right. You can come out here with me, but you gotta get some sleep. Understand?" He asked as he pulled back the cover. I nodded at him. He put the covers around me and carried me back to the sofa.

"I got mate coming round, Got bussiness to take care of." He said a he stuck me on the sofa. He pulled the blanket up round me and made sure I was ok.

"Why.. do you care about me? I mean why did you wanna help me?" I asked quietly.

"You remind me of someone. I can see ya afraid. I wanna help ya. I care. Now get some sleep Bree." He said as he went into the kitchen.

I went to go to sleep when someone banged on the door. Billy walked in and open the door to reveal two people standing there. They walked to the front room and both gave me a strange look.

Billy walked over and sat next to me, pulling me into his chest.

"This is Bree. Bree this is Bodie and my brother Joey." Billy said.

"Hi." I said quietly. I grabbed hold of Billy shirt and held on tightly. I knew they were his mates but I didn't know them.

"Hey" Joey said. He was tall with brown eyes and brown hair with red at the top. He wore a pair of jeans, a top and red short leather jacket.

They both took a seat and Billy began to talk. I tried to go to sleep, but i was in so much pain. I was afraid to say anything to Billy. Afraid he'd hurt me. I let a whimper slip through my lips at the pain i was feeling. I felt Billy's eyes look down at me.

"Bree. What's up?" He asked. I shook my head, Tears streaming down my face. Bodie and Joey were looking at me now.

Billy grabbed my chin gently and made me looked up at him.

"What's wrong Bree? Are you in pain?" He asked in a concerted voice.I nodded my head.

"Ok, can you show me where it hurts?" He asked, he pulled the blanket away from me. I went red.

"Bree you ok? no-one will hurt you. I promise. Now come on show me." He said, I put my hand on my ribs, around the area that it hurts. Billy lifted my top a bit so he could see. He pushed down on the area and i cried out in pain, He quickly moved his hand.

"Bodie go get some painkillers from the shop." Billy said. Bodie got up and dragged Joey with him out the door.

"Bree, who did this to you." Billy asked. I couldn't tell him. What if he knew him and he didn't believe me? What if he got angry and throw me out?

I shook my head no.

"I...I. can't" I said barely hearable.

"Bree. I can't help you unless you tell me who did this to you." He said firmly. I took a deep breath.

" was my foster dad Craig. He wanted to kill me. He's gonna be so mad that I ran.. away." I said as more tears fell freely.

"Shhh. Calm down. He won't hurt you again. I'll sort him out. You can stay here a long as you like, Ok?" He said.

"Thankyou." I whispered.

The door suddenly opened and I saw Bodie and Joey walk back in. Bodie was a tall man that was brown. He wore alll black and he had tattoo's on his chin. He went into the kitchen and I heard water running.

He walked back in and hands me two pills and a glass of water.

I took them and sollowed them and drink the water. He takes th glass back. I then relized that i was really hungry. I hadn't eaten since lunch and I was caught up in todays event.

"Billy." I said

"Hmm." He said.

"I'm really hungry." I said.

"I'll fix you up something Bree. Beside if you have Billy's cooking you're probably die or get sick." Joey said.

I smiled for the first time in ages then.

"Shut up." I heard Billy say. Joey walked out into the kitchen and I could hear him banging around.

"Bree, you need to sleep after this. You promised you would if i let you stay out here." Billy said.

"I will..I...just didnt want to be on my own." I said.

"I know." He said as he held me closer.

I had my food and laid down on Billy's lap and fell asleep.

Billy

she looked so much like her. But she couldnt be could she. She couldnt be my little girl. she looked so peaceful sleeping on my lap. I had to make sure she was mine. I would kill Craig after what he did. I would make him pay!


	2. Chapter 2

Billy

I put Bree in my bed and when out to meet the boys. I had to find out as much as I could about Bree. I hoped she was mine. She needs so much help and I know that I have to help her. She is a broken girl and believe me normally I wouldn't help anyone but she looks so much like that little girl I had to give up. If Bree was mine I knew that I would have to look after her and make it up to her. I walked down the steps and I got out my phone. I called Bodie and told him that he had to meet me at the bar. I had to sort out my fat shit of a so-called father first and then I would find out about Bree and if she was mine. I got in my Mustang and drove down the highway towards the bar.

As I entered I saw the boys sat at the back of the bar. In our normal spot. One of my local girls was in here, Ali. I watched as she looked up at me and went to walk towards me. I really wasn't in the fucking mood to deal with her whining in my face. She was nothing to me. I walked straight passed her and sat at the table and got out a fag. The boys were all here apart for Heco. I'd have his ass when I found out where he was. I told the boys that they had to find out more about Bree where she comes from and who the fuck is her foster dad that decides to beat her. I will kill him when I find him. I got up and took the bag of money with me. I had to go and see bones before I went to deal with my other problems.

Bree

I awoke on my own in a bed. When I looked around I found out the Billy had stuck me in his bed. I got up and walked out into the kitchen and saw Joe sat there. He looked up at me and I watched as he got up from the table. I looked down at the floor.

"Hi Bree. You want some food?" He asked. I nodded. It was 12:30pm but I really wasn't tired anymore. I watched as he began to cook and made pancakes. He seems alright. I wasn't too sure of him or Bodie when I first met them. But I needed to give them a chance. I find it so hard to trust people after having such an unhappy life. But... now I could have a family that cared about me.

"Where's Billy?" I asked. He turned to me as he put the pancakes on the plates. He got the lemon and sugar out and told me to tuck in.

"He went out. Had some business to take care of. But he'll be back soon. Told me to look after to you. Make sure your ok. Anyway what do you want to do? It doesn't look like your be sleeping any time soon." He said with a laugh. I began to eat my food. Joe seems nice and friendly I knew that I would get along with me.

"Joe, do you think that Billy will keep me around or kick me out... like everyone else does." I said as I looked away. That was the one thing that I was so scared of, someone pretending to care and then kick me out when I think that I am safe enough. All of a sudden I heard the front door open and shut. I heard footstep come into the kitchen and I saw Billy stood there. He didn't look happy. Was it me? Was he going to kick me out?

"Bree, what are you doing up?" He asked.

"She couldn't sleep Billy. I think she scared." Joe said before that I could say anything to him. He looked at Joe then back at me. He didn't look unhappy anymore. He looked worried and confused.

"What. What the hell ya scared of Bree?" He asked. I looked down at the floor and felt his hand go to grab my chin. I moved away so fast that I managed to knock the plate of pancakes on the floor. Billy moved towards me slowly. Joe got up and began to clear the mess up. I backed up into the corner of the room.

"Shh. Bree it's ok. No-one will hurt ya baby girl. Come here." Billy said as he had his arms out to me. I was so unsure of him. One minute he looks unhappy and the next worried. What if he was nice and then turned nasty when I got near him.

"Bree come here. It's ok. What you scared of that Joe was on about darling." He asked. I looked at the eyes. I could see that he was worried.

"Would... you kick me out... when you've had enough of me?" I asked.

"No. Never Bree your part of this family. I wouldn't ever do that to you baby girl." He replied. I walked over to him and he stuck his arms around me. I held on to his top as he picked me up and carried me into the front room.

"How do I know your telling the truth?" I asked. I heard him take a deep breath and pulled me closer to him.

"Just trust me Bree. I wouldn't do that to you." He said as he kissed me on my head. I felt me eyelids become heavier and I fell asleep on Billy once again.

Billy

I picked up Bree and stuck her back in my room. I began to take off her jeans and top and stuck her in one of my black t-shirts that drown her. I got undressed into my top and boxers and got into bed. I pulled out the information about Bree that Bodie had found for me and began to look through it. I couldn't believe what I saw. How was I meant to tell her the truth without hurting her? She would hate, wouldn't she?

Please review, I haven't written in ages because to be honest I didn't know where to take this story. I had an idea in my head and I wanted to know what you guys think. Should I continue? Charli x


End file.
